User talk:Taccer 07
Welcome Hi, welcome to Firewind Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Premonition page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zonnic2 (Talk) 21:42, March 18, 2010 Hello Taccer 07 thank you for supporting the FW army and the FW wiki, that message was a auto message from the wiki my posts ar signed an other way, but any ways because you seem to know alot of the wiki and are the first next to the starting staff of the wiki (me and forgiving angel) im going to give you moderator privacy now you can edit the discography page, plz not that i will remove these privacys as soon as you edit the starting page, Monaco-sidebar or the Monaco.css. Be sure to keep editing and upload a nice picture for the picture of the moment the file you need to upload needs to have the name Picture of the moment.jpg Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 17:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) side bar SORRY!!!! ididnt read your message good!!!! how stupid of me, you dont have a warning anymore!!!! the sidebar you may edit but dont change it too mutch. Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 18:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I have no intention of changing it :) I just wanna add information and help make this a really good wiki! I'm not very experienced with the code so forgive me if I make the odd mistake. Thank you for the the access, please let me know if I touch anything you don't want me to! Taccer 07 18:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Look thats the spirit what i was looking for when i started this, if you find a good picture of firewind from one of there concerts just upload it as the picture of the moment Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 18:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) destination forever Plz dont change the links from destination forever(demo) to Destination forever because they have different lyrics i want them seperate, there is a link on the demo versions page to the album versionTill the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 11:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we have the lyrics for both on the normal DF page? It's the same song. A demo, yes, but the same song. Taccer 07 15:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll move the lyrics of the demo to the DF page Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 15:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) dicograpy i'm going to change the discography back to the way it was plz do NOT change pages that are locked in large ways without asking me. Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 11:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I swear when I first went onto the page it was blank, I wouldn't have just gone over all your work. Taccer 07 15:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Till the end of time, Zonnic2' death commend 15:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC)